The Thing II: End of The Class
by Commander Aron
Summary: When the worlds of both RJ MacReady and Class 3-E collide.
1. Chapter 1

**I love John Carpenter's 1982 film, The Thing. So I decided to mix Class 3-E, Korosensei, and this film into one.**

 **In my version of a "sequel", the class goes on a lengthy field-trip to a Japanese research station near Antarctica. While there, a nearby Russian team alerts them that they require medical assistance after happening on a certain incident…**

 **This will be in script form.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Antarctic Time**_

* * *

FADE IN  
EXT. US ANTARCTIC BASE OUTPOST 31 NIGHT  
A strong snow blizzard is blowing around several burnt out buildings. Everything looks dead. Smoke still rises from some buildings. In the middle of the camp are a few snow covered damaged helicopters and vehicles.

A snow vehicle drives past a sign that reads UNITED STATES NATIONAL SCIENCE INSTITUTE STATION 4 and pulls up. The side of the snow vehicle reads _**Росси́йская Федера́ция**_ followed by a Russian flag.

The front seat occupants stare at the wreckage. Two Russians disembark from the rear and begin searching the camp. All they find are burnt out buildings, with the recreation room having a corner only partially damaged.

INT. BURNT OUT MEDICAL ROOM NIGHT  
The Russians search the room but it is very badly damaged. They pick up some damaged surgical tools and continue.

INT. BURNT OUT RECREATION ROOM NIGHT  
Part of the room has not been totally destroyed. On a table lie various items, including a couple of books and a packet of cigarettes, whose contents have been spilled out. One Russian takes them and continues searching.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE BASE NIGHT  
The search leads them outside. One goes back to the vehicle and speaks to a tall man – around 6ft 5in – Ivan Kiernov. Another keeps looking outside.

1st RUSSIAN  
(Speaking Russian)  
Medical room is destroyed, sir. Just like the rest of the base. This is the only salvage.

Russian passes the tools, books and cigarettes to the officer.

KIERNOV  
No medical facilities then?

1st RUSSIAN  
That's all that's left.

2nd RUSSIAN  
Over here.

1st Russian runs over to where there are two mounds in the snow.

2nd RUSSIAN  
They're alive. Quick. Get them in.

Each Russian lifts a mound out of the snow. One is MacReady – around 30 heavily bearded with long hair - the other is Childs – around 30 tall, black and strongly built - and carry them to the snow vehicle. Although both are well wrapped up, they are unconscious and look older through being frostbitten in the face for a while.

KIERNOV  
Get them in. Mind the commander.

MacReady and Childs are loaded back into the snow vehicle and are wrapped in silver foil and blankets. They are laid next to Russian commander whose face is covered with medical dressings.

KIERNOV  
Call Babushka, tell them to be ready to move.

The vehicle starts up and heads away from the remains of Outpost 31. The driver repeatedly barks orders into a two-way radio.

OTHER VOICE ON RADIO  
In Russian  
Babushka here. Over.

KIERNOV  
Babushka. Kiernov here. Be prepared to move very soon. Rendezvous at point 12. Be prepared for four extra passengers. Three are wounded. We're looking for medical facilities. Over

OTHER VOICE ON RADIO  
Who is the forth passenger? Over

KIERNOV  
Me. Over

OTHER VOICE ON RADIO  
What's our destination? Over

KIERNOV  
Taking the radio microphone  
South Georgia. Wait until we arrive before making radio contact as soon as possible.

The snow vehicle speeds through the blizzard crossing the Antarctic. Inside, Kiernov shows concern for his injured commander. Both MacReady and Childs are still unconscious.

* * *

EXT. ANTARCTIC DAWN BREAKING  
The Snow vehicle approaches the coast. Ahead is the Antarctic ocean, in which sits a Russian Oscar Class submarine. A boat is on the shore. The Russians take the three men out of the vehicle and into the boat. Kiernov and two other Russians get in with them and set off for the submarine.

INT. RUSSIAN SUBMARINE. DAWN BREAKING  
In a very cramped environment, MacReady and Childs have been laid in separate small cabins. The wounded Commander is in the Captain's cabin, with a crewman sat in attendance. Kiernov is stood in the communications area with the Submarine captain, who is on the radio.

CAPTAIN  
(In English)  
This is Russian Research Station Novgorod calling South Georgia. Please respond, we have an emergency. This is Russian Station Research station Novgorod.

* * *

EXT. GRYTVIKEN, SOUTH GEORGIA DAWN BREAKING  
Grytviken - a small cluster of wooden houses and a disused whaling station. Around, the land is covered in snow and ice but there is also clear hard ground. Several hundred yards away there are large swathes of tough grass, partially covered in snow.

Once occupied by the British Army during the Falklands War in the 80's, control was given to the Japanese for research.

Several hundred yards from Grytviken on higher ground overlooking the sea is Toshika - a green metallic hut. It is long, with two doors and a couple of windows with external metal covers. There are four rooms inside.

INT. CAMP RADIO ROOM DAWN BREAKING  
Two Japanese base members: Houji Nakajima – late 30s - is on the radio, wearing headphones, Mamoru Ayano – late 20s - stands next to a large wall map, showing the Antarctic region, with various bases marked.

NAKAJIMA  
Sir! It's some Russians! They need medical attention and we're the nearest base.

AYANO  
(Looking at the map)

It's probably just an excuse to spy on us.

NAKAJIMA  
But they say it's serious.

AYANO  
Tell them nothing.

NAKAJIMA  
I'll ask them their location.

AYANO  
Don't! We're not getting involved.

NAKAJIMA  
This is Toshika. Sorry but we can't accommodate you.

(Nakajima listens to the reply)

NAKAJIMA (CONT'D)  
They say under that international law, we're required to give full medical assistance.

AYANO  
Damned Russians don't give a shit about international law.

NAKAJIMA  
Sir, are you authorized to refuse?

AYANO  
Permission refused by the acting commander. Anyhow, we don't have medical facilities…don't tell them that.

NAKAJIMA  
I'm sorry but we can't accommodate you. Repeat, we can't accommodate you.  
(Transmission ends.)

NAKAJIMA (Cont'd)  
They say they're coming in anyway.

He reaches for a pencil and pad.

AYANO  
What are you doing?

NAKAJIMA  
Logging the call sir.

AYANO  
Well don't. It only creates more paperwork.

NAKAJIMA  
Sir?

AYANO  
We're not pen pushers. Come on, breakfast and then we'll go and see Yuuki.

Ayano and Nakajima walk out the radio room, down a corridor into a larger room, where a few men are asleep on some beds, and then out through the door. Just before he leaves, Ayano gives a bed an almighty kick, waking the occupant up.

* * *

EXT. ANTARCTIC OCEAN DAWN BREAKING  
The submarine carries on its journey

* * *

EXT. OUTSIDE TOSHIKA DAWN BREAKING  
Two Mitsubishi Type 73s, marked T1 and T2 respectively, stand outside. Two mechanics, Makoto and Tobase are working on Mitsubishi T2's engine. Another, Yuoji is sat inside, working on the radio.

AYANO  
How's that engine coming on, Tobase?

TOBASE  
Barely working. We could do with picking up some spare parts from Goryu, if anyone's passing there?

AYANO  
We'll see. Yuoji?

Yuoji looks up from the radio.

YUOJI  
Same here sir. The radio needs parts.

Ayano and Nakajima approach Mitsubishi T1.

AYANO  
T1 working fine?

MAKOTO  
Yes, all better now.

AYANO  
When you do get that one working, take it back down to Shrine.

MAKOTO  
And walk back here?

AYANO  
Have some breakfast first, so you can walk it off.

MAKOTO  
Yes sir.

AYANO  
Where the hell is Nakura?

Nakura runs out of the hut towards Ayano's Type 73, carrying a large Hessian bag.

NAKURA  
Sorry sir.

All three get in the Mitsubishi and it drives off towards Grytviken.

* * *

EXT. EDGE OF GRYTVIKEN DAY  
The ground is frozen and covered with a thin layer of snow. Nakura is sat in the parked up Mitsubishi. Ayano and Nakajima are walking to the edge of town, wearing thick warm coats.

NAKAJIMA  
The Russians couldn't possibly take off in that storm.

AYANO  
Well they could have radioed whilst airborne. Flown ahead of the storm.

NAKAJIMA  
But they must know we don't have an airport. If they flew towards the Falklands, all the radar points towards Argentina, so they might get through.

AYANO  
Well their plane should be here in a couple of hours and then they'll see there's nowhere to land?

NAKAJIMA  
It's not too late to log that call. I really think we should.

AYANO  
(Sarcastic)  
Hasn't it sunk in yet, Nakajima? Command's very busy. All those dignitaries and politicians flown half way around the world for a great banzai. And we're left here to do animal research on the armpit of the fucking South Atlantic! Did you get an invite to celebrate?

NAKAJIMA  
Nope.

AYANO  
Nope indeed. Neither did I. But most of the gang at Goryu did. The locals did.

NAKAJIMA  
Except for Yuuki.

(CONT'D)

Obviously. But the rest all fucked off to East Falkland to get fat and pissed on a three-day pass. And what do we get? Shitty bottles of sake. Well they can live without their damned radio messages. And we can live without them. Eh?

Ahead of them stands Jimmy (Yuuki to them), a fat local civilian in his 50s.  
NAKAJIMA  
I suppose so sir.

AYANO  
There's Yuuki. (In his best English) Yuuki!

Gibbs and Duncan walk towards Jimmy and all three then walk off towards Grytviken.

JIMMY  
Chill-E will be here tomorrow.

AYANO  
We're ready to load up at Hound Bay.

JIMMY  
Too many people watching. Chill-E prefers to pick up at King Edward's point.

AYANO  
No good. Still a British detachment there. Chill-E might be seen.

JIMMY  
Then they'll meet you at Cumberland Bay West.

AYANO  
That's a bit of a trek isn't it?

JIMMY  
Only for you. Chilly aren't a taxi service. Do you want to get your stuff away or don't you?

Jimmy walks off. Ayano signals Nakura to come down, and they all follow Jimmy to his house where the back garden is covered by a large tarpaulin.

* * *

EXT. IN THE SKIES, 12 MILES OFF SOUTH GEORGIA

A lone transport helicopter flies into view. On board appears what seems to be a massive, yellow octopus with an emoji for a face and wearing heavy winter clothes.

All around him in the helicopter are young teenagers, a man in his late-20's and a beautiful blonde woman in her early-20's. One of the students, Nagisa, speaks up.

NAGISA

So, Korosensei, why are we all flying out here for?

(The other students look up at Korosensei)

TERASAKA

Yeah. Octopus, you better have a good reason why we're gonna freeze our asses off out here!

KOROSENSEI

Ah, don't worry everyone! Like I said before back home, this is just a research vacation to learn more about seals, sealions, and reindeer. Now get some rest before we land soon.

Everyone gets to sleep.

* * *

EXT. OFF SOUTH GEORGIA DAWN BREAKING  
The Russian Submarine surfaces. Ahead are the icy mountains of the South side of South Georgia. Captain and Kiernov man the conning tower.

KIERNOV  
There's a landing place on the North side.

CAPTAIN (into intercom)  
Follow the coastline heading east, proceed with caution.

Ayano's Type 73 is driving back from Grytviken when they see Mitarai with a flashlight. The Mitsubishi stops.

AYANO  
See what he wants.

Nakajima jumps out and runs to Mitarai, then runs back again.

NAKAJIMA  
Urgent radio message, sir.

EXT. TOSHIKA CAMP DAWN BREAKING  
Ayano gets out of the Mitsubishi and heads for the hut.

EXT. TOSHIKA RADIO ROOM  
AYANO joins Yuoji in the radio room. The wall clock says 4AM. Yuoji is on the radio.

YUOJI  
They're here.

AYANO  
Who? Chill-E?

YUOJI  
The Russians!

* * *

EXT. TOSHIKA DAWN BREAKING  
Ayano and Yuoji exit. Ayano goes over to Nakajima and Nakura's Rover.

AYANO  
Move everything up to Cumberland Bay West. Use anything that moves as a shuttle if you have to, just get it up there. And if you have to do any more killing, use the knife, eh?

NAKAJIMA  
Right! See you when I get back.

Nakajima drives the Mitsubishi off North. Ayano goes to the other Mitsubishi.

AYANO  
Get in, I'll explain on the way.

Yuoji and Tobase get in the Type 73 with Ayano.

TOBASE  
I can't guarantee how long the engine will last sir.

AYANO  
We'll risk it. Yuoji, Tobase, you're coming with me.

EXT. COLD BARREN DIRT TRACK DAWN  
The light is very eerie. Ayano, Yuoji and Tobase get out of the Mitsubishi near the coast.

AYANO  
They definitively said Hound Bay?

YUOJI  
That was the map reference they gave. I've got – Sir, over there.

They see a flashlight in the distance, which they walk towards.

* * *

EXT. HOUND BAY DAWN BREAKING

A wild beach with snow covered mountains in the distance, across the water. There are many penguins and elephant seals dotted around the place. The Russian boat is on the shore, the acting commander stands in the surf carrying his wounded colleague. In the distance can be seen the submarine. Gibbs approaches the boat with a pistol drawn.

AYANO  
Where's your aircraft? We thought…

KIERNOV  
(Saluting)  
Acting commander Ivan Kiernov, from the Russian research station Novgorod.

AYANO  
(Returning the salute)  
Mamoru Ayano, acting commander of Toshika. What the hell-

KIERNOV  
As we said on our radio, my Commander needs urgent help. He is burnt. We had a small fire and our medical room was damaged.

AYANO  
Are you armed?

KIERNOV  
Only on there.

AYANO  
Why come here? We can't be the closest to you.

KIERNOV  
You are now.

AYANO  
This is not a field hospital.

KIERNOV  
He needs help. And he is not alone...

Russian crew carry MacReady and Childs out of the boat.

KIERNOV Cont'd  
Americans!

AYANO  
Yuoji! Nakajima! Get them in the 73.

The wounded are put in the Mitsubishi and the Russian crew return to the boat, except for Kiernov.

KIERNOV  
We found them in the snow outside their camp. Burnt down.

AYANO  
What happened?

KIERNOV  
We don't know. Is not related to our small fire. That is why we come here.

AYANO  
Have they said anything?

KIERNOV  
Not speaking. Frozen, but not dead.

The crew call from the boat.

KIERNOV (Cont'd)  
The submarine comes back tomorrow night. I stay. My commander speaks no English.

AYANO  
(Weighing the situation in)  
If you stay, you do what I tell you to.

KIERNOV  
Yes.

Kiernov calls back to the boat who cast off and return to the submarine. Kiernov and Ayano get into the Mitsubishi which drives off.

* * *

EXT. KING EDWARD'S POINT DAWN  
A bay surrounded by icy mountains. The Japanese Flag flies over the former army barracks and several other one story buildings. Nakajima and Nakura's T1 slows down on the road outside.

NAKAJIMA  
Why are you stopping?

NAKURA  
Pick some spares up.

NAKAJIMA  
They're still asleep. Come on, we've got work to do.

The Type 73 drives off.

* * *

EXT. SHRINECAMP DAWN  
A hut similar to Toshika stands near the entrance to Hound Bay. Another small hut stands close to it, outside it stands three mechanized Snow Shovels.

Ayano's Mitsubishi pulls up.

AYANO  
Get the back doors open, but don't take them out yet. And keep an eye on him.

Ayano gets out and knocks on the hut's first door.

AYANO (Cont'd)  
Allen! Allen!

An American man in his 50s opens the door.

ALLEN  
Morning.

AYANO  
You've got some patients...

* * *

 **And done. This may seem weird to have both MacReady and Childs somehow survive this long, but they may have staked it out for a long time.**

 **Chapter 2 is in the works. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope ya'll liked chapter 1. Here's 2:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Groggy/Arrival Time**

* * *

BAY WEST EARLY MORNING  
The bay is full of penguins and elephant seals. The T1 Mitsubishi pulls up. Nakajima and Nakura get out and walk to a large tarpaulin which covers a small mound. They remove some stones which weigh it down and remove it to reveal a pile of full body bags. They then go to the Mitsubishi, and begin unloading more full body bags.

* * *

INT. SHRINECAMP EARLY MORNING  
An aged MacReady lies unconscious on a bed on wheels which has been placed in a small room. Allen is finishing wiping his face whilst Yuoji is adjusting the blankets. Both finish and leave the room, which leads to a corridor and then into a larger room, where Allen's unmade bed lies. They both leave the hut.

* * *

EXT. SHRINECAMP EARLY MORNING  
The landscape around Shrinecamp looks bleak.  
Tobase sits in the Mitsubishi, Ayano stands outside, some distance apart from them. Yuoji returns to the Mitsubishi, Ayano indicates to Allen to remain where at the door and Nakajima goes over.

AYANO  
Where are they?

Allen leads Ayano down the outside of the hut to the second door. Inside, Childs lies on a bed on wheels.

ALLEN  
I've cleaned Big Cyrille up as much-

AYANO  
They've got IDs?

ALLEN  
No. I gave them names. Makes it easier for me to do my work.

AYANO  
Well don't!

ALLEN  
You're in my hut Ayano-san, and you're not my superior.

[Silent stand off.]

ALLEN (cont'd)  
As I said, he's Cyrille Regis, that's why he's up front. The other yank is Jim Morrison. I put him down the other end.

AYANO  
What do you call the Russian?

ALLEN  
I don't.

Allen opens the door on the right revealing a toilet, in which the wounded Russian lies on a bed on wheels, which has been crammed in.

ALLEN (Cont'd)  
I've changed his dressings and given him a sedative. That's all I can do with what I've got. I'll do the same to the Americans. They're all alive and they're warm so it's just a case of them resting.

Allen closes the toilet door behind them. Ayano tries the door on the left.

AYANO  
Locked?

ALLEN  
Naturally.

They both look at Childs.

AYANO  
How old do you think he is?

ALLEN  
I'd guess around 30 – both of them. The cold makes them look older.

AYANO  
We need to get the unharmed one housed.

ALLEN  
The store hut?

AYANO  
Alright. Listen, Mr. Allen. When they come round, I don't want the Americans to know that there are Russians here. Or even that they rescued them.

ALLEN  
Why not?

AYANO  
Because we can't want a diplomatic incident. So keep them separated, all doors locked at all times. I also don't want any of my lads to speak to the Yanks. Or anyone else to know anything about this at all. Full stop.

ALLEN  
Alright.

AYANO  
I'll handle the Russians.

ALLEN  
How long they staying for?

AYANO  
Apparently twenty-four hours. I'm assuming they've got a set timetable to avoid our subs.  
As soon those Russians comes back, these three are out of here. Whatever condition they're in.

ALLEN  
You should have radioed ahead. I might have been able to prepare better.

AYANO  
Our radio's broken.

ALLEN  
Christ! Nothing works down here.

AYANO  
As soon as everyone comes back from that damn party, it'll all get sorted.

ALLEN  
Everything's always tomorrow isn't it?

AYANO  
If you were a researcher Allen, you'd soon get used to it.

* * *

EXT. TOSHIKA LANDING PAD EARLY MORNING

The helicopter carrying the select few students and their teachers arrive over the landing pad. Amongst them is:

Nagisa, who came to observe how the researchers interacted with each other,

Terasaka, who came only to lend a hand around the base.

Kayano, a short girl with green hair who came to study the kinds of entertainment the researchers had.

Kurahashi, an orange-haired girl who came to study insects living on the island.

Takebayashi, a smart kid who came to help out with biology and chemistry work.

Okuda, a nervous pig-tailed girl who came to assist Takebayashi with chemistry work.

Hayami, a stoic red-haired girl who came to give some weaponry expertise to the station's security team.

Yoshida, a wild-haired boy who came to help the mechanics out.

Chiba, a silent boy who came to study the base's architecture.

And Muramatsu, a blonde-headed boy who came to observe the cooking methods and study the effects the food had on the researchers.

* * *

EXT. HELICOPTER REAR DOOR

Korosensei, Karasuma (the man in his late 20's), and Irina (the woman in her early 20's) step out of the helicopter.

KOROSENSEI  
So, here we are: Antarctica!

[Long pause as everyone stares at him, weirdly]

IRINA (whispering to Karasauma)  
Why did we agree with him on this?

KARASUMA  
…Because he thought it would be educational for them.

IRINA (deadpanning)  
Oh god…I don't want to even know how this will turn out…

* * *

EXT. CUMBERLAND BAY WEST  
The T1 Mitsubishi pulls up. Nakajima and Nakura get out and walk to a large tarpaulin which covers a small mound. They remove some stones which weigh it down and remove it to reveal a pile of full body bags. They then go to the Type 73, and begin unloading more full body bags.

* * *

EXT. OUTSIDE SHRINECAMP  
Ayano walks out the hut and over to the Mitsubishi T1.

AYANO  
Tobase!

Tobase gets out and they both stand a few yards from Kiernov sat in the T2.

AYANO  
What's he said?

TOBASE  
The American base story hasn't changed. But he's told me more about Camp Novgorod. Basically the medical facilities are so badly damaged they need specialists flown in to repair them. And he hinted that there's a lot else on the base that needs fixing. The same applies to most Russian bases – unreliable in a crisis. That's why they took a risk and came here.

AYANO  
Did he say when are the specialists are coming in?

TOBASE  
They're not. All supplies come by parachute. No planes land, no overland visits. The whole infrastructure is a mess.

AYANO  
I don't believe him. He's got a submarine!

TOBASE  
No. Separate commands. Kiernov's boss is a civilian somewhere near Moscow. That sub answers to an Admiral three thousand miles away in Vladivostok. And the Admiral's strict orders are for it to patrol. Not to supply.

AYANO  
They're in a worse mess than we are.

TOBASE  
It wouldn't surprise me if he asked to defect.

AYANO  
Oh good God no. We've got enough on our hands. Let's get him out of sight.

Ayano goes over to the T2.

AYANO (Cont'd)  
Good news Mr. Kiernov. Mr. Allen says there is room at the Inn. Tobase, would you escort our guest to his penthouse store hut.

TOBASE  
Sure. You! Come on.

Ayano waits with Yuoji, who has returned to trying to fix the radio. Tobase leads Kiernov to a separate metallic hut, a few yards down from Shrinecamp, which stores warm coats jumpers, fatigues, body bags, etc.

TOBASE  
You can sleep here. Climb in under some of those and you'll be warm enough. We'll bring you some green tea and something to eat in a while. You're not to move from this area. Understand?

KIERNOV  
Da.

TOBASE  
Wait, what?

KIERNOV  
Da. Russian for yes. In here?

TOBASE  
That's right, make yourself at home.

Kiernov begins looking at the hut's contents.

TOBASE (Cont'd)  
Mr. Allen has an inventory; in case you fancy a spot of shoplifting.

EXT. THE TYPE 73 MORNING  
Yuoji has stopped working on the radio.

YUOJI  
Do you really want me to fix this?

AYANO  
Of course.

YUOJI  
It's just these visitors dropping in uninvited. If we could have one day of no-one wanting to borrow a bowl of natto or sticking their noses in… I blame that damn radio in the hut.

AYANO  
I've already lied to Allen that it's broken.

YUOJI  
What if you weren't lying? You know how clumsy I can be. It would be so easy to pull the microphone out by mistake.

AYANO  
Then we can't talk to Chill-E.

YUOJI  
Jimmy can. He's got a Morse code transmitter. Tap, tap, tap.

AYANO  
What about Edwards?

YUOJI  
It's Sunday. National stay-in-bed day. Besides, they'll be preparing for when the main force coming back.

AYANO  
BAS?

YUOJI  
Scientists don't get involved with military matters.

AYANO  
Well if the radio should get damaged, be clever about it.

YUOJI  
What about Mr. Allen's radio?

AYANO  
How would you get into Shrinecamp?

YUOJI  
(Holding up a set of keys.)  
I found his master set.

AYANO  
You're a little sod.

YUOJI  
We need all the help we can get.

AYANO  
(Looks thoughtfully over at Kiernov)  
Do it later. I'll be two minutes.

Ayano makes his way to the store hut.

AYANO  
Is it okay?

KIERNOV  
It's good. Can I see my commander?

AYANO  
He's resting. And so should you

Kiernov takes a cigarette out and lights it.

KIERNOV  
Can I take a bath?

AYANO  
Of course, it's en suite.

Kiernov begins to undress.

AYANO  
What are you doing?

KIERNOV  
Snow bath.

AYANO  
No…no. Get dressed. Just get him inside.

Kiernov stops undressing. As Ayano leaves, Kiernov salutes but gets no response. Tobase waits until Kiernov goes in the Store Hut and then locks it.

TOBASE  
You'll get some food later. Bastard.

Tobase joins Yuoji and Ayano in the T2 Mitsubishi.

AYANO  
Grytcamp.

They drive off.

* * *

EXT. TOSHIKA CAMP EARLY MORNING  
Mitsubishi T2 is pulling in when they see T1 driving out of Grytviken. Nakajima sees Ayano et al, stops and gets out. Ayano gets out of T2 and walks over to Nakajima. The back of T2 is full of full body bags.

AYANO  
How's it going?

NAKAJIMA  
Just picked up the second batch.

AYANO  
Good. How's Jimmy been?

NAKAJIMA  
A miserable shit, for now.

AYANO  
Par for the course.

NAKAJIMA  
I just think we'd be a lot quicker if some of the other lads could give us a hand.

AYANO  
Well we need the T2 to keep an eye on the visitors. When it works.

(Nakajima gives him a pissed off look)

AYANO  
Look, you know I can't trust that lot to do anything without messing about – they're just so de-motivated. I can't even trust them to keep their mouths shut. That's why they're in barracks.

Nakajima gets back in the van.

NAKAJIMA  
You're right.

AYANO  
Nakura? You managing?

NAKURA  
Yes, I'm fine.

Nakajima and Nakura continue on their way.

* * *

INT. MACREADY'S ROOM SHRINECAMP MORNING  
Allen leans over MacReady, who suddenly grabs his arm.

MACREADY  
Very groggy with a croaky voice.  
Childs…where's…Childs!?

ALLEN  
Steady, steady, you're in good hands.

MACREADY  
Where's Childs?

ALLEN  
Steady.

MacReady relaxes his grip and is still groggy. Allen takes his pulse.

MACREADY  
Where's Childs?

ALLEN  
You've been shouting his name.

MACREADY  
I..I just dreamed…

ALLEN  
Do you remember what happened to you?

MACREADY  
No.

ALLEN  
Nothing at all?

MACREADY  
No. Where am I? Are you a doctor?

ALLEN  
Medical background. You're in good hands.

MACREADY  
So you've told me.

ALLEN  
Open wide.

Allen pops a thermometer in MacReady's mouth.

MACREADY  
What the-

ALLEN  
Easy, Easy. You were found in the snow. So was a black guy. Is that Childs?

MACREADY  
Uh-huh.

ALLEN  
Big Cyrille is Childs?

MACREADY  
What are you fucking on about?

ALLEN  
Your friend Childs, is asleep next door.

Allen takes the thermometer out and nods approvingly.

ALLEN (Cont'd)  
You're okay. Childs is okay – he's under sedation. I was just about to do the same to you. Here, have a drink.

MACREADY  
What is that?

ALLEN  
It's just water.

MacReady takes a drink.

MACREADY  
Were you alone with him? We need to get help.

MacReady tries to sit up but struggles and falls back down.

ALLEN  
Take it easy. You won't be running around for a while.

Allen helps MacReady relax back down but he is still very groggy.

MACREADY  
Where you alone with Childs?

ALLEN  
No. What's your name?

MACREADY  
I said, were you alone with him?

ALLEN  
No I wasn't, Mr..?

MACREADY  
MacReady.

ALLEN  
First name?

MACREADY  
Mac!

ALLEN  
No I wasn't alone with him, Mac. Is that important?

MACREADY  
I..I don't know.

ALLEN  
There's a few people down here. They were here when I was with Childs.

MACREADY  
Are they doctors?

ALLEN  
No. And don't you try talking to them.  
Only I am permitted to speak with you.

MACREADY  
Guess my Visa don't check out, huh?

ALLEN  
You're not supposed to be here. But you are.

MACREADY  
I'm trying to remember what happened. I can't.

ALLEN  
That's not so bad.

MACREADY  
No?

ALLEN  
No. Short term memory loss. It'll come back. Also, experience shows that when people first come out of shock – and that's you – they tend to talk…a load of shit.

MACREADY  
A load of what?

ALLEN  
Shit.

MACREADY  
Sounds like a word a shrink would use.

ALLEN  
I'm not a shrink. I'm an American too, dumbass.

MACREADY  
Right. Hey, what you doing?

Allen undoes the brakes on the bed and begins wheeling it out the room.

ALLEN  
Let's take you to a better room.

MacReady is wheeled down a narrow corridor.

ALLEN (cont'd)  
MacReady. Irish American?

MACREADY  
Great grandfather came over. What's it to you?

ALLEN  
The wife's Scottish-American. She never quits either. It must be in the genes.

MACREADY  
Where is this place?

ALLEN  
You're in Georgia.

MACREADY  
Georgia? Atlanta?

ALLEN  
South Georgia. You heard of the Falklands islands? Well we're downwind few hundred miles.

Allen wheels the bed into the larger room with a few chairs and tables and one window uncovered. Allen's bed has been put away.

MACREADY  
Not the US then.

ALLEN  
Sorry no. Japanese-owned research station since the UK transferred control of the former army base to the Japanese government in 86'.

MACREADY  
Well you don't sound like a Georgia peach. One hell of a pad you've got here. Research?

ALLEN  
There's nothing wrong with your eyes. British Army issue. Their main base is a few miles away.

MACREADY  
Down here since the war right?

ALLEN  
So you can remember four years ago.

MACREADY  
How many died?

ALLEN  
British, about 250. And a thousand Argentines.

MACREADY  
All for those piles of shitty rock, eh? It's like two bald men fighting over a comb.

Allen stops the bed and begins resetting the brakes on the wheels.

ALLEN  
Well it was our country's fault.

MACREADY  
Hey, we didn't invade their damn colony?

ALLEN  
No, but we gave the world the idea of self-determination. When the English sees an Argentine flag on British soil, they don't like it. People on the Falklands want to stay British. That's why they fought.

MACREADY  
Guess I walked into that one.

ALLEN  
Even better, you did it lying on your back. I'll be back in two minutes and we'll get you sat down with some food.

MACREADY  
You going to see Childs?

ALLEN  
Outside toilet. Mine's currently in use.

MACREADY  
Good. Last thing I want to see is a mirror.

ALLEN  
You don't look too bad considering. The frostbite will leave a few marks here and there. You could call them duelling scars.

MACREADY  
Damn…my beard and long hair's long gone.

Allen walks to the doorway.

ALLEN (Cont'd)  
And don't get all tongue tied on me. Sometimes there's nothing to do down here but talk.

MACREADY  
Hey Peach.

ALLEN  
Yes Mac!

MACREADY  
Does this part of the Rising Sun have a bar?

* * *

EXT. SHRINECAMP EXTERIOR

Allen stops to think about something.

ALLEN  
I wonder when that group of kids is coming. They should be here by now…

* * *

 **See ya'll at chapter 3.**


End file.
